and I'm on my way to believing
by babyvampirecaroline
Summary: In the early 1800's Lexi meets a beautiful man, who turns out to be none other than the original Elijah. Will their relationship make one of them change for the better, or for the worst. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Prelong

Prelog

It was the early 1800's, the exact date I don't really recall. I was a fairly new vampire; I had been turned by a man who I thought would love me forever. He told me his secrets and convinced me to turn; little did I know that he was simply creating an army. Neither he nor the army lasted very long, but yet I was stuck with an eternity of self-loathing, misery and the constant hunger for blood. I had never wanted this; I never knew that the hunger would take over my life. There were certain parts about being a vampire that came in handy, the heightened senses, the ability to rule out all your emotions, the speed. But when you give yourself over to the blood you lose yourself, you lose the ability to love and to feel compassion and that was one thing I could not live without. There were other ways, I had discovered, you could feed on people who were already dead, or on the evil of the world. I had tried it all. Even feeding on animals but I was simply not strong enough. I promised myself not to give myself over, not to kill the innocent and to try and find a way to live as a vampire but with my humanity intact. Along the way I met several beings who could simply not deal with their humanity. With heightened senses came heightened emotions, which they could not suppress.

I was one of the strongest for I had the strength to be myself, but to feed on the blood, I had the greatest power of all the beings of the world and that was the power to love.

It was the early 1800's, the exact date I don't really recall, but on that day I met a man, who would change not only for himself but for the love of a woman, for my love.


	2. Chapter 1

I had found residence in a small town; I was working as a maid for one of the wealthiest families. It was typical of vampires to blend into small town life, it kept our secrets, secrets. The town was very small only about fifteen families, two of which were wealthy, five of which were farmers and the rest were well of. The family I worked for consisted of two daughters, one fifteen and one seventeen. It was my duty to take care of the oldest, Abigail. With Abigail's eighteenth birthday only weeks away her parents had contacted a family in which they wished to marry her to. The young man would be arriving any day along with his footman. I had been prepping the house for visit for the past week, the house laid in perfect order, table set and rooms prepared for our soon arriving guests.

I was making Abigail's bed when I heard the sound of 2 horses' feet hitting the gravel in the town square. Abigail squealed in excitement from the corner of her room after I said, "madam, I think they have arrived". Within a blink she was down stairs and I was soon behind. The first thing I saw was not the men sitting on the horses, but the beautiful life they laid beneath them, the two stallions they were riding where white as snow, of which I had never seen before. As my eyes took in all the beauty of the animals they soon found the beauty of the men. The youngest, the one for Abigail, had dark straight hair that framed his light green eyes, his nose was small and his mouth was smiling from ear to ear. He had good reason, Abigail was a stunning young woman, she had light blond hair similar to mine, but hers fell in long lose ringlet's. She had a petite frame but with womanly curves, she was flawless, any one would be lucky to have her. Standing to the young man's side was one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen, I would never in a million years believe him to be a footman, he had such potential and elegance you would think he was royalty. Abigail's father and mother came out the front door. Her father placed his hand on her shoulder and extended his left hand to shake the young man. He bowed his head, and griped Abigail's dad's hand firmly.

"Sir, it is a pleasure to meet you, my parents have told me much good of your family." His deep voice rang like a song in my ears.

"You must be Robert," Abigail's father said, "and this," he said pointing his head in the direction of Robert's footman.

"Elijah," the footman took a step forward to shake Abigail's fathers hand, "you have a lovely home, and two very beautiful daughters." he said sending his glance our way.

"Oh, yes, well thank you but this Is Abigail, and her maid Alexia, my other daughter is at the market." he was a little overwhelmed at the thought of me being his daughter, I was the help after all.

"Pleasure" said Abigail as I took a step back and she took a step forward. Her father opened his arms a pointed to the front door.

"Please, come in" he said, inviting both the young men into their home.

They took a seat in the parlour, and I brought them their tea. Placing a cup in front of each member, they all pretended as if I wasn't there, simply delivering a beverage that they believed to appear out of nowhere. As I placed a cup in front of the footman, he looked up at me and mouthed the words "thank you", I simply smiled in return.

After I delivered the tea I was to sit in the corner and read, just in case Abigail was in need of anything. I found pleasure in reading, but as a vampire I was able to read and listen at the same time. I listened to the Gold's talk about the future that had planned for Robert and Abigail, and how Elijah would help them get settled in once they had moved all of Abigail's belongings. I heard my name and had to force myself not to lift my head, as it was a sign of disrespect to be eaves dropping on their conversation. Elijah had asked if I would be joining Abigail on her journey as a bride or if I would be staying back to look after their second daughter.

"Alexia," Mr. Gold had called over. I got up and walked over to his side.

"Yes sir."

"Alexia, would you be willing to relocated to aid Abigail in getting used to her new life or would you prefer to stay here?" asked Mr. Gold

"I would love it if you came with me Lexi." Abigail said. Abigail and I had built a strong relationship over the past year; technically we weren't much different in age, since I was 17 when I was turned. We spent many nights talking about her wedding and the life she wishes to have, she showed much excitement for this new life. I wasn't considered family to the Gold's but they were family to me.

"Whatever you think best, sir" I responded. I knew that he was looking for my input but it the end he would be the one deciding anyway.

"Well, Elijah, do Robert's parents have any other maids available for Abigail?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I'm afraid not sir, Robert's Mother recently passed away, I'm afraid it is simply the Ainswood men left in Fell's Church." With the mention of his mother's death you could see the sadness in Robert's eyes.

"Then, Alexia will be joining Abigail." He said gesturing to me.

"Yes, sir" I said as I continued to stand beside him. I couldn't resist glancing over at the beautiful man that had just decided my future for the next little while of my long life. I was sad to have to leave the Gold's but part of me was excited to stay with Abigail and to maybe get the chance to spend a few more hours with Elijah.


	3. Chapter 2

After the Gold's and their guest had finished their tea, I was asked to show our guests to their room. Robert would be staying in one of the larger rooms of the house, to which a bathroom and a maid's corner where attached. Elijah would be staying in the attached room. I first showed Robert to all the feature of the room, including the fresh linens and water basin ready for him to use. Elijah stayed by the door, his eyes seemed to follow our every move. Once Robert was comfortable to his room I showed Elijah to his. He had brought very little for his stay, simply one bag. His lack of necessities made me wonder about how he was so presentable. The room he was to stay in was small and consisted of a small cot style bed, a small dresser and a desk. It was dimly lit with one oil lamp on the desk, and a small window near the bed.

"Please, let me know if you need anything else, there are linens in the top drawer of the dresser, and you are welcome to use the wash room on the main floor." I said as I started to exit the room.

"Thank you Alexia, you have been very helpful today." His eyes were even more beautiful then I had first realised and his smile took away my breath.

"I am simply doing my job sir." I was trying with every bit of me to stay professional but all I wanted to do was spend the whole night talking to this man about his life and his plans for the future.

"Of course, but I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate everything you have done for the Gold's, moving you life for Abigail is a big decision and you seem as though you would do anything for the young lady." It was not normal for anyone to care about the help; we were simply there to assist in making life easier. But I guess it would make sense that the help of another family would understand the loneliness that comes along with being the help. I really didn't mind though, I loved working for the Gold' they were very accommodating and they all had such love for each other. Abigail certainly never took anything for granted which was a quality I could admire in such a young woman. She had seen so little of the world and would probably never get the chance to see the beauty that it could have. Sometimes I thought that a life like mine would fit a girl like Abigail so well, it would give her the opportunity to see the beauty she was missing and experience things she never thought possible. But my life was not a life one should wish on anyone, it was not a gift, it was a burden.

Elijah nodded his head in my direction one more time before I finally left the room. I knocked on Abigail's door one last time before heading to bed, just to make sure all was well. Before I could even knock a second time the door flew open and Abigail pulled me inside.

"Lexi, I'm so happy, he is perfect, isn't her? I mean his eyes and his hair! Oh Lexi I'm so excited for you to come with me, and I love everything! Thank you for being my friend and..." She was frantically running around she had so many emotions going through her that they filled the room.

"Abby, you have to calm down, okay, yes he is wonderful and yes he is perfect but if your father sees you like this he might change his mind." I could see the concern form on her face at first before she realised that I was just pulling her leg. She pulled me into a long tight hug, which was something we had never really done before, she had never really been this happy. "Try and get some sleep, okay, you have a long life ahead of you and sleep is important." She smiled coyly as she let go of my shoulder and slip under her covers. I blew out her light and closed her door. Making my way down stairs Elijah walked out of the wash room, his beauty continued to surprise me every time I saw him. As we passed in the hall way I tried not to make eye contact but couldn't help looking back over my shoulder as we started to elongate the distance between us. But when I looked back he was nowhere in sight, as if he had the ability to stop time.

The household was now asleep and was my turn to feed. My room was thankfully on the main floor and had its own door that lead to the back of the house. The Gold's made sure that I did not feel obligated to stay in my room on my days off and allowed me to go into town and live my own life. Since the town we stayed in was so small there was very little to feed on. There was a small hospital in the next town over, for a normal human it would take about a day's travel to get there, but with my speed I could make it there in a few minutes. The town was silent, and I made sure there was no one around. I entered the small house like building that was the hospital. The walls were lined with bed of sick patience, in the corner was a nurse reading a novel. I made sure to hide in the shadows. I listened for the slowest heart beat I could find. Three beds in laid a young man, probably around 20 years old, his skin was almost translucent and his heart beat was slow. The man would never make it through the night, no amount of care or medication could cure what he had. So I approached him and pulled the moist sheet away from his neck. I let out my fangs and pierced his jugular, the blood flowed hot, warmer than normal, his body temperature was very high. The wet liquid filled the back of my throat and the rest of my body. It had been a few days since I last fed, and my body was now more powerful, I could hear everything and feel everything. The emotions from the day filled my heart and all I wanted to do was run.

I made my way home, making sure to feel the wind on my skin and listen to all the noises nature made. As I got closer to the house I had a strange feeling that something was following me. I could hear the leaves beneath my feet but there seemed to be an echo. Yet every time I looked behind me my eyes saw nothing but the beauty and nature that surrounded me.

I entered my room and opened the window to let some of the fresh fall sent fill the room. I changed into my nightgown and made my way to my bed. As I sat down on the bed I heard a noise coming from the window. A shadow moved, as if it were a ghost, it made its way across the room with such elegance and agility. I got up quick and pinned the shadow to the ground. Beneath my body laid the most beautiful being I had ever seen.

"Elijah," I whispered, "What kind of stupid are you?"


	4. Chapter 3

Part Three

I pulled Elijah up from beneath me; his weight was that of a feather. Surprise and fear seemed to cover his face. He was not only human; I could now see it all. The thing that made him so special all this time, my fascination with him, it was not because if his beauty, well it was, but it was also about his abilities. He was one of me, he was more than human, he was also a vampire.

"You too" he whispered. I nodded in agreement. He seemed surprised but not shocked as I was of him.

"If you truly knew, then you would know that you should never sneak up on one." I told him grabbing my robe to cover myself.

"I was not scared of you Alexia, normal vampires do not feed on those who are practically already dead," he said with a wide grin taking over his face, "where is the fun in that."

"Well, sir, for me it is not about fun, it is about survival." I realized that he had been following me, had I been stronger, had I had more blood in my system I would probably have been able to hear him much sooner, but it was obvious that he was very stealthy when he wanted to be. If he was truly concerned about me not knowing what he was he would never had made himself so obvious to me.

"We must live our lives in whichever way we see fit Miss Alexia, I would like to do so while feeding on intoxicated women, who have very poor judgment, but I see you will be no assistance in helping me find those so I will leave you to rest." Elijah turned to walk out my door.

"Sir, if you must do so please find a neighbouring town. I could not live knowing you may have killed one of the Gold's friend or family. We must stay discreet, sir."

"I assure you Alexia, I know what I am doing, trust me I am much older than yourself." He said as he cautiously exited the room, soon vaporizing as he entered the hall way.

Reassured after that, I could not sleep. My thoughts could not be turned off, I was not only shocked but I was confused. Elijah seemed to think that he was smarter than me, but truth be told if he could not control his humanity and his thirst he was one of the weaker kind. He seemed to be pretty conspicuous though, he was very good at hiding his secret, or so I thought.

The next few days where abnormal, the household was running a bit differently than usual as we tried our best to accommodate our new guests. Robert joined the Gold's for meals, and took Abigail on a few trips to the market to pick out a few things she would like to bring with her to Fell's Church. I of course chaperoned their outings, staying a few passes back to let them have their space, yet of course listening to their every word. She was happy, happier than seemed possible in a human. It seemed almost impossible for her to have all these emotions, humans should not feel this much, they did not have that capability. I saw so much of myself in Abigail, yes she was young, but she had so much potential. But I could not wish this life on her; I could never burden someone with this curse.

After our walk through the market, it was time for lunch, and I was now allowed to take a small rest in my room while the Gold's and Robert enjoyed their meal. I arrived at my room and on the door a small envelope was nailed. It read,

_Alexia,_

_In preparation for your departure with Robert and Abigail, we are giving you the weekend to prepare your belongings and make your way to the market for anything you may need on your trip. Here is your pay from the past month and we hope that you will find it a sufficient amount. Enjoy your small holiday before the long journey you are soon to embark on. _

_All the best _

_THE GOLDS._

I sat down on my bed, I was excited for my weekend off, it was nice to get away from the dull human life I was so used to living. Perhaps I would travel to the nearest city, for a change of scenery and maybe a new place to find some fresh blood. It was hard living in a small town, everyone knew everyone. All the families where connected, which left me to feed on the sick or on the dying. The blood was good but it was not the same as someone who was full of life. Before I lived with the Gold's I was travelling the world, I often found myself feeding on men who were evil, who killed for no reason, people that did not deserve life. It wasn't easy, they weren't that simple to find. I found there was another way, I found that I could feed on people and then compel them to forget me. Although through the years I found people who were willing to sacrifice themselves for the life of a vampire. I had never turned a human, and I had only killed a few in my youth. There were many different ways for me to feed without killing people.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a small knock at my door. I slowly lifted off the bed, it was in my nature to move quickly but I had to pretend when I was around humans. I opened the door to find Elijah standing in the threshold.

"Elijah, what brings you by?" I said coyly, it wasn't on purpose but there was something about this man that made my heart melt a little. His stare was enough to see into your soul. It was hard to keep my gaze away from him while placing a plate in front of him at the dinner table or passing him the hall. It was a whole other story to have him standing at the door to my room.

"Well, Miss Alexia," he said pausing to flash his gorgeous smile, "I was wondering what your plans were for the weekend. A birdie told me that you would not be accompanying the Gold's this weekend."

There was such elegance in the way he spoke, and there was no reason to lie to him, if anything he would just follow me to my destination, if he really wanted to know.

"Sir, as much as I would like to keep that to myself, I sense that there is no way for you not to find out. I was planning on going to one of the larger cities; maybe meet some new people, why do you ask sir?" He had wandered his way into my room and the door had shut behind us. I was glad the Gold's were at lunch because this would not be accepted under their roof.

"Well, Alexia, I myself am also leaved of work for the weekend and wondered if perhaps you would like some company." A smiled covered my face, you can't blame me, I have been living alone for the past decade of my life, and it was lonely. Yes, I had Abby but I could not talk to her about the things I needed to talk about. A tall, dark and handsome vampire wanted to keep me company, I couldn't resist I had to say it.

"Yes, sir, I would love some company."


	5. Chapter 4

We ran, I hadn't felt so free in so long. To lose myself in the nature and beauty that surrounded me. I felt the rough ground under my feet and the fresh hair on my skin. It was one of the most wonderful feelings I had ever felt. The sensation was one that no human would ever experience, it was freeing and pure, and it felt wonderful. We ran five cities over in only a few hours. Elijah led the way, he was taking me to visit of few of his friends he had met years ago. As we arrived in town we began to slow our pace to make sure no one would get too suspicious. The town was probably ten time the size of Fell's Church; it was beautiful and very wealthy. The females walked around in gowns, and I felt very under dressed.

We arrived at an old brick house; it was a bit larger than the gold's house. Elijah knocked on the door while flashing his smile at me. I knew so little about this man, we had barley had a full conversation, but for some reason I felt completely comfortable with him. He was loyal and friendly, but I knew there was more to him, so much more for me to discover. The door opened and a young woman opened it. A wide grin spread over her face, "Elijah, welcome!" she said, as she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him twice. His foot stepped over the threshold without an invitation meaning that no human lived in this house.

"Maria, this is my friend Alexia." He gestured for me to come in and I did. It was strange not being invited into a house, it had been over a century since I could freely walk into someone house at will. The house was beautiful, spotless, and well decorated. It had a dark air too it, period pieces lay on the walls. The ceilings where high, but the rooms were dark, as I walked further into the house I realised there were no windows. All the light was artificial and I realised that the young girl was wearing a ring but the rest of the people walking around the house were not. Daylight rings were not easy to come by, it had taken me a long time to find a witch that was willing to make one for myself. My ring came with many conditions, the witch only promised me light as long as she stay living, which meant that the day that she passed away I would have to become a night walker again. She was still young and I met her a few years ago. My lifetime would be longer then hers so I was prepared for my ring to lose its magic at any moment. But I had never really considered the repercussions of how my life style would change when that day came. I loved the sun, and I loved nature, I felt sorry for these beings who were prisoners of the dark.

Maria showed us around, and led me to a room that was much nicer than the one I lived in at the Gold's. In the corner was a large bed with fresh light pink linens and an abundance of pillows. The head board was large and made of light oak. To the left of the room was a restroom, there was a water basin and a toilet. I had not had my own restroom in a while, at the Gold's I shared it with all the other servers and maids, and it was nice to have the privacy.

"Please, Alexia let me know if you need anything." Maria was comforting, I was being quiet, and I knew this, but I was a little in shock with the whole situation, I was out of my comfort zone. I had been so used to pretending to be human that being in the presence of all the supernatural beings was strange. I was used to hiding myself but here I could be who I was made to be, here I could be my full potential.

Even though there were no windows to look out of I knew that the sun was now setting. I was in the restroom when I heard a light knocking at the door of my room. I laid the wash cloth I was using beside the basin and rapidly made my way to the door, here I did not need to hide my true speed. As I opened the door I saw Elijah standing, he was over dressed in a dark yellow and brown suit. He held in his a hand a light pink and blue gown. With a smile on his faced he stepped over the threshold of my room and laid it on the bed.

"Lexi, please get dressed, we are taking you out." As he passed by me our shoulders touched and they sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes, sir" I responded as he stepped out of the doorway.

I finished washing myself; I was covered in dirt from our run. I got dressed a put my hair up in a loose bun, in which ringlets hung loosely. I put a bit of rouge on my lips and some light blush on my cheeks.

I made my way down stairs to find Elijah, Maria and 3 other people waiting at the bottom. For some reason even though I had seen Elijah a few moments ago he looked more beautiful than before, maybe it was the look on his face as he saw me walk down the stairs.

"Alexia, that dress is perfect for you" Maria said as Elijah took a step forward and grabbed my hand. As I stepped down the last stair he whispered that I looked beautiful, and I lost what breath I had left.

We arrived at an old abandon house in the forest, from the outside it did not seem like a place any one would willingly go to. As we walked in the door my opinion completely changed. The room was extremely well decorated with small tables with little lights; the walls of the room were lined with antique couches. People were everywhere, sipping on wine and cocktails. There weren't only humans there was also vampires, and the thing that surprised me the most was that they were being fed, by the humans. I was speechless, I didn't belong here, I did not believe in this. Feeding was not something that should be fun and celebrated, it was a burden, and it was a curse.

"Let's have some fun!" exclaimed Maria. Elijah took my hand and led me to the dance floor, where the piano was playing and upbeat jazz song. I was leaning away from him and he pulled me in closer, my body was on fire, the smell of blood took over the room and I needed to leave before I killed someone. I resisted his hold and pushed him away using more force.

"Elijah, please, this is not who I am, I don't want to be here." I pushed harder.

"Lexi, this is who we are, this is in our nature, you don't have to hide from us." He pulled me in more.

"This is not in my nature, I'm not trying to hide from anyone I am trying to protect my humanity. I have to go." I pushed him away one last time and ran out the front door, with tears streaming down my face.


	6. Chapter 5

I thought about running all the way back to the Gold's. It would give me time to think, and process what had just occurred. Yet part of me was not ready to leave this place. There was something keeping me there and I think that that thing was Elijah. Sure, he had a lot of explaining to do but I knew that he understood where I was coming from. There was a part of him that knew that I was right but he just had not realized it yet. I arrived back at the old stone house and made my way up to my room. I opened the door and sitting on the bed was none other than Elijah.

"Elijah, how did you get back so much faster than I?" I walked past the bed and to the wardrobe that Maria had stuffed full of clothes for me. I pulled out a long white night gown and laid it on the bed.

"I am older then you Alexia, and therefore much faster." Elijah said approaching my side of the bed. My face flushed as he came even closer to me.

"Sir, please I would like to be alone."

"Of course, but I just wanted to apologize for my rude behaviour, I should have known that you weren't like us, as much as I thought you were. But Alexia, this is who you are, you realize that right? We are vampires, we are supposed to kill and feed and indulge." He said the last word with a more pronounced ending. "We are vampires, we feed on humans, we don't have feelings, and we don't have any emotion, that's what makes us so powerful." His hands were now on my shoulders and I was at a loss for words, even though I had so much to say. I took a step back from him and sat down on the bed, I invited him to do the same.

"We are vampires, but that doesn't mean that we should take away other people's lives for the sake of our own. We are capable of more that killing and evil. We have potential and capacity. That's what makes us powerful; there are other ways to get by without killing innocent people." I paused and I could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes, but along with that was also sadness and fear. "Sir, if we give ourselves over to the blood than we give ourselves over to the emptiness, and the loneliness, but if we give ourselves over to the human part of us we have the potential to love, and be loved in return. And if we cannot love then what is the point of living." Elijah stood up quite quickly and walked over to the faux window. He turned to me and his eye shined brighter than ever before.

"You remind me of someone I once loved. A girl, her name was Katarina, and I loved her more than I ever thought possible. But she was not for me, she was for my brother. She was human, and kind, and loving, and passionate. She was meant to be a sacrifice for a curse that had burden my family for so many years. She was everything I could ever love. But she found out our plan, and as much as I loved her, family was more important. I had to let her go, and she left, and turned herself into a vampire." Tears were streaming down his face, he was letting go, he was becoming human again.

"Yes, Elijah you see, this is what makes you strong, emotion." I said as I got up and walked closer to him.

"No Lexi, that's not it, it's too hard, it's too difficult to feel all the pain, the sadness the heart break. It is easier to turn it off to be emotionless and empty, because it does not hurt as much. I can't let go of the blood, I can't be human, it is too hard." I took his face in my hands and made his eye focus on me.

"Then you are weaker than you think sir, we need humanity to be strong it is what makes us powerful. We have more control than you think, and what is the point of being alive if we are not living. We cannot live without love, because Sir that is just too sad and I won't let myself believe that anyone could think that way." He looked deep into my eyes as I said the last part.

"You are more like her than you even know, I swear only years ago the exact same words came out of her mouth."

"Switch it back Elijah and I promise you I will show you to love like you have before. Switch it back and I will show you what Katarina meant all along, switch it back." I could see him caving he was almost there, but there was something holding him back, and that was Katarina, he was afraid that if he let the emotions in it would be too much for him to handle. She was still out there and I am sure he wondered if she was still the same, if she still had so much faith in love. I am sure he wondered if she ever thought of him like he still does of her.

"Alexia, if I switch it back, I make no promises that I will be able to resist you any longer. I make no promises that I won't be in love with you." With those words something inside me jumped, and hoped even more that he would switch it back, because I was already in love with him.


	7. Chapter 6

His hand reached out and touched my cheeks, as the blood rushed to them his lips found mine. They were moist and firm, the pressed against mine full of passion and heat. My hands grabbed the back of his head and pushed it into mine. Our body were intertwining like vines, and his pelvic was now pushed up against the fullness of my skirt. He slid the sleeve of my dress down my shoulders, and his hand undid the lace up corset in a wild fury. My hands were working at undoing his shirt, while he pulled off my dress, exposing my undergarments. His shirt found the floor and my hand moved to his pants, they fumbled at the buttons and I realized what was happening between us. He must have given himself over to the emotion; the passion was just too strong between us to not be real. 

My fingers undid his buttons, while he slowly ran his hands all over my back. His pants were now around his ankles and I slid my hand beneath his undergarments, he did the same to me. My hands clasped around his erection, slowly pressing harder and then releasing. Our lips were still touching but not moving as much as before, we simply breathed with one another. He has now completely removed my undergarments and my body was completely exposed. You could tell that this was neither of our first times; we both knew exactly what we were doing. My legs wrapped around his back so that more of our bodies were touching. He slid his hands from the hardness of my nipples down to the softness between my legs. His fingers moved slowly in and out of me, slower than one would think possible. I began to buck my hips forward showing that I wanted more of him inside me. Our lips pressed up against each other, I let out a small gasp that sounded much like his name, followed by "I love you, Elijah, make love to me."

He didn't say a word he simply pressed his member up against my vagina and thrust it inside of me. I let out a loud moan as the coolness of his body was now inside me. We swayed together back and forth as I held onto his shoulders, every curve of our bodies moving together in perfect harmony.

We made love for what felt like hours, exploring every part of each other with our hands, mouths and eyes. Finally I pulled off of him and fell comfortably onto the bed, so comfortably that I feel asleep instantly. I heard Elijah sneak out around mid morning; it was obvious that he had to return to his room before people start to notice. With a house full of vampires that could hear you leaving a room at any moment, it was pretty obvious that they knew what was going on regardless of when Elijah left my room.

I woke up a few hours later, put on something presentable and made my way downstairs. Maria and Elijah were sitting at the breakfast table enjoying some tea and crumpets. I sat down next to Elijah softly placing my hand on his knee. His hand softly laid over mine, and then pushed it away; a look of confusion took over my face.  
>"So Alexia, Elijah tells me you did not enjoy yourself last night." Maria said softly.<p>

"Oh, it did not end so horribly." I said making soft eye contact with Elijah as a small smile covered my face.  
>"How so?" Maria asked, with no idea in the world what I was talking about. How could she not know, I am sure we were loud enough for most of the house to hear, did he not tell her. Or was I dreaming, did nothing happen last night, it sure felt like it.<p>

"Oh, it was fine once I got home that's all..." a look of acknowledgment reached Maria's face as she got up and made her way to the parlour. I looked at Elijah, and something seemed different than it did last night, his eyes were dark and blank not like they were when we were talking last night. I turned my body towards Elijah and leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away. My eyes went sad "Elijah, but what about last night?"

Pure humility was taking over my body, "Lexi, I'm sorry if last night confused you, but you made me vulnerable, it wasn't supposed to mean anything." Elijah got up and left the room, leaving me there it utter aw, how could last night have not meant anything to him, how could he be so cruel as to make me believe that it had. He was not the man I had expected at all and this time I could not resist running all the way home to the Gold's.


End file.
